The Romulan Way
| minino = 2| date = 2276| author = Diane Duane & Peter Morwood| omnibus = Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages| published = | format = paperback| pages = 254| ISBN = ISBN 0671634984 }} The Romulan Way is a 1987 Star Trek: The Original Series movie-era novel by Diane Duane and Peter Morwood, the second book of the series. Duane and Morwood wrote the book in sixteen days while on their honeymoon. (Voyages of Imagination, p.69) Description They are a race of warriors, a noble people to whom honor is all. They are cousin to the Vulcan, ally to the Klingon, and Starfleet's most feared and cunning adversary. They are the Romulans - and for eight years, Federation Agent Terise LoBrutto has hidden in their midst. Now the presence of a captured Starfleet officer forces her to make a fateful choice - between exposure and escape; between maintaining her cover - and saving the life of Dr. Leonard McCoy. Here, in a startlingly different adventure, is the truth behind one of the most fascinating alien races ever created in Star Trek: The Romulans. Summary The Romulan Way is framed as a "subjective-conceptual history" text by Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto, published in a Federation scientific journal under the title . It tracks two narratives, one a recounting of Romulan history from the Sundering to the aftermath of the Earth-Romulan War and the creation of the Romulan Star Empire, the other set in the present day and told from the perspectives of LoBrutto and Leonard McCoy. The book alternates chapters between the two stories. In the present day narrative LoBrutto, a human anthropologist surgically altered to appear Romulan, is undercover on Romulus as Arrhae i-Mnaeha t'Khellian, hru'hfe (household manager) to Romulan nobleman H'daen tr'Khellian. McCoy, taken prisoner in a Romulan raid on a Federation starliner, is brought to the Khellian estate before his trial in the capital city Ra'tleihfi for crimes against the Romulan people. In reality it is a false flag operation by Starfleet Intelligence to check up on LoBrutto, who has not reported in for some time. Due to the dictates of mnhei'sahe McCoy is treated more like an honored guest than a prisoner slated for execution. Eventually the Khellian household travels to the capital with McCoy in tow, and McCoy is tried and convicted by the Imperial Senate and sentenced to death. He demands the Right of Statement, a Romulan judicial practice intended to create the appearance of a fair trial by allowing the defendant to speak in their defense, and proceeds to turn it on its head by talking for hours on end about everything from the lack of rigor in Romulan jurisprudence to barbecue sauce recipes. The delaying tactic pays off and allows crew member Dahai Iohor Naraht, a Horta, to burrow his way across Romulus from his insertion point (he had been dropped from orbit and survived unharmed on account of his physiology) and into the Senate chamber. With the diversions in place, the exiled Khre'Riov Ael t'Rllaillieu lands her warbird on Senate's roof to retrieve McCoy and Naraht. McCoy offers to extract LoBrutto under the cover of taking her hostage but she declines, saying that she's grown to love living on Romulus despite the danger. They stage a dramatic escape for her from McCoy's attempt to take her hostage. Commander Ael takes the Sword of S'task from its place in the Empty Chair, stating that the Tricameron had ceased to be worthy of it, and she and McCoy beam aboard the Bloodwing and make a fighting retreat from Romulus. In the aftermath many are executed in an attempt to cover up the colossal political embarrassment to the Tricameron, and LoBrutto's Arrhae t'Khellian cover identity is ennobled: she becomes Arrhae i-Khellian t'llhweiir and a senator in her own right. Referenced Characters :Dhiemn • Dini • Ejiul • • Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto • Hanaj • HHirl • Khoal • Ron Luks • Mike Maliani • Leonard E. McCoy • N'alae • Dahai Iohor Naraht • Nniol • Stephen C. Perry • J. Michael Reaves • Johnny Russell • • S'harien • Nnerhin tr'Hwersuil s'Khellian • S'task • Sarek • Surak • t'Hrienteh • t'Hwaehrai • Hloal t'Illialhlae • Hvaid t'Khaethaetreh • Arrhe ir-Mnaeha t'Khellian • T'maekh • Jaeih t'Radaik • Vriha t'Rehu • Ael t'Rllaillieu • Eviess t'Tei • Thue • Nveid tr'AAnikh • tr'Aimne • Maiek tr'Annhwi • tr'Hheinia • Giellun tr'Keirianh • Lhaesl tr'Khed • H'daen tr'Khellian • Lhaesl tr'Khev • Aidoann t'Khnialmnae • Llhran tr'Khnialmnae • Vaebn tr'Lhoell B'tey'nn • G. Brickner • E. Bryant • Charvanek • d'Artagnan • Elements • Elizabeth I • K. Farey • N. Farey • B. Ferguson • D. Friedman • C. Gamble • D. Gamble • God • H'rewiss • Robert A. Heinlein • Hirad • Adolf Hitler • T. Johnson • Jussac • Kh'Avn-Araht • T. King • James T. Kirk • • B. Meacham • W. Meier • W. Meier • Powers • Raven • Sadek • R. Sepulveda • K. Siegel • s'Khnialmnae • Spock • T'Eleijha • T'Leia • T'Pehr • Ael t'Rllaillieu • T'sahen • T'thusaih • Tafv • Talv'Lin • Lai i-Ramnau tr'Ehhelih • LLunih tr'Raedheol • Jocelyn Treadway Starships and vehicles : • flitter • • • Varrhan-series flitter Vulcan/Romulan starships :Blacklight • • • Firestorm • Forge • Gorget • • Lost Road • • Pennon • Rea's Helm • Shield • Starcatcher • Sunheart • T'Hie • • United Federation of Planets starships : • • • • • • • • • Romulan Star Empire starships :[[ChR Ra'kholh (23rd century)|ChR Avenger]] • • • • • Locations :Areinnye • Hell • Iuruth Stellar :40 Eridani • 88 Eridani • 113 Trianguli • 114 Trianguli • 128 Trianguli • 198 Eridani • 4408 A/B Trianguli • da'Nikhirch • Eisn • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sigma-1014 Orionis Planets, moons, and planetoids :ch'Havran • ch'Rihan • Charis • Direidi • Duiya • Duthul • Earth • Etosha • Hellguard • Iruh • Janus VI • Lahain • Last Etosha • Levaeri V • Luna • Mars • Rhei'llhne • Sigma Pavonis IV • Sisyphos • • Zeta Reticuli Space stations and starbases :L-5 Colonies • zeta Reticuli orbital research facility Planetary :Catal Huyuk • Elheu district • Florida • Georgia • i'Ramnau • Ihhlaie • Intelligence Center • LA Plex • Malory-Lynne-Stephens mineral processing plant • Nekhie • New York Old City • Plains of Aihai • Ra'tleihfi • Rhehiv'je • Shi'Kahr • Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters • ta'Valsh • Te'Rikh • Thermopylae • Vulcan's Forge Races and cultures :Andorian • Bhvui • Gorn • Hamalki • Horta • Human (Basque • Dane • Indian • Italian • Polynesian • Roman • Spanish • Spartan • Welsh • yankee) • Iruhe • Klingon • Organian • Orion • Romulan (Rihannsu) • Sulamid • Tellarite • Vulcan Duthulhiv • Etoshan States and organizations Governments and political :Councillory • Grand Council • Inshai Compact • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Nonaligned Planets of Southern Orion Congeries • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Ruling Queens of Kh'reitekh • United Federation of Planets • Yhri faction Social and military :Command Conditioning • House Khellian • House Khnialmnae • House Lhoell • House s'Annhwi • Kihai • LLunih • Nn'verian • Orion • pirate • Romulan High Command • Romulan Imperial Intelligence • Romulan Imperial Military • Ship-Clans • Starfleet • Tricameron • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Intelligence Corps. • Vulcan High Council Companies and institutions :Ford Motor Company • Rolls-Royce • Starfleet Academy • Vulcan Academy of Sciences Other references :A/G linear • Ahkh • Alice in Wonderland • Anglish • Art Deco • Bode's Law • Bronze Age • Bussard ramjet • cesium clock • cloaking device • Contribution • cowboy • credit • Deirr modern • deity • DistArbGalCore • Doric order • duotronic • Empty Chair • First Romulan War • GalLat • GalLong • • Hamalket second T'r'lkt era • Heinlein's Law • Hellenic period • Hfehan • Hlai-brained • I.C.X. Medical Journal • Index Xeno Medicalis • intradermal translator • The Journal of the Federation, Institute for the Study of Xenosociology • Last Song • Late Great Unpleasantness • lehe'jhme • Levaeri V incident • logic-solid • Lunglock fever • lyre • mindtree • monofilament • Non-Apology • Old High Vulcan • Old West • prime transfer authority • protodeity • radio • Right of Statement • Romulan Golden Age • Romulan language • The Romulan Way • ryill •scraping-stone • seheik • silk ribbon • Statement of Intention of Flight • Steheht mode • A Study of Socioeconomic Influences on Vulcan Space Exploration • Sundering • T'sahen's Stricture • Ten Lordships of the Thaha Dynasty • Thrice written and thrice burned • Treaty of Alpha Trianguli • tri-D • Vehe'rr Ihlan • Vulcan Reformation • War Between the States • wiltleaf • Worldfall Ranks and titles :antecenturion • commander • commander general • knight • Ruling Queen of the Two Worlds • senior centurion • subcenturion • subcommander • Ten Lordships of the Andorian Thaha Dynasty Clothing :boot • kilt • singlet • sock Food and drink :alcohol • bean • bologna • bread • egg • flatroot • fondue • gruel • Kentucky bourbon • kheh • lemon • lemonade • meatroll • milk • mint • mint julep • pizza • Romulan ale • Saurian brandy • sushi • Tex-Mex chili • wine Weapons :blaster • dart-spear • disruptor • knife • planetcracker weapon • Sunkiller bomb • sword Animals :camel • cat • crab • guinea pig • hawk • Hlai • Hlai'hwy • horse • lion • mouse • sehlat • wolf Substances, minerals and elements :Aerosal • aspirin • danegeld • glasteel • ochre • ruby • salt • silk • sugar • teflon • wool Vulcan dates :Ahhahr • Irhheen Appendices Background * Although the Pocket Books chronology places this story in the 2270s decade, following the previous books in the series, those stories make repeated references to uniforms of the TOS style. The texts describes uniforms resembling those of the mid-2260s decade, rather than the Star Trek: The Motion Picture-era uniforms that were in place circa 2271. This indicates that Starfleet used uniforms matching this description, of an intermediate style, for a time before changing again to the later maroon uniforms in use by 2278 (as established in ). *McCoy's full name is given as Leonard Edward McCoy. *Federation Standard is called Anglish. *Both Romulus and Remus are quite habitable. (This was later contradicted by .) *Despite at least three large seas on Vulcan, those who became Romulan were surprised by the oceans on Romulus and Remus. *According to the Romulans, Starfleet began the Earth-Romulan War when the scanned Romulus. *According to Starfleet, the Earth-Romulan War began three years later when the was destroyed. *The Earth-Romulan War lasted twenty-five years. *The United Federation of Planets was engaged in this war when first contact was made with the Vulcans. (This was later contradicted by .) *Upon the Vulcan entry into the United Federation of Planets, they were asked why Romulan corpses were similar to Vulcans. The Vulcans avoided the question. *Prior to the Reformation, Vulcans worshiped over 600 gods, demigods, animaes, geniuses, demons, angels, golems, powers, principalities, forces, noeses, and hypersomatic beings. *Chapter Four states that the Rihannsu ships of the Sundering used artificial gravity, but Chapter Twelve implies that they spun for gravity. *At the beginning of Chapter Fourteen McCoy "wiped his hands briskly on his pants legs", even though his hands were bound by a ribbon containing a monofilament that would cut his hands off if any pressure was applied (Chapter Thirteen). *In Chapter Fourteen Ael refers to the Senate Chamber as "this old place that S'task built", but according to Chapter Eight the chambers were demolished and rebuilt by Vriha t'Rehu, the Ruling Queen. According to Chapter One of |Swordhunt}}, the building "incorporated what remained of the older structure on the same site". *''The Romulan Way'' s version of the Earth-Romulan War was largely contradicted by later canon established by Star Trek: Enterprise and the subsequent Romulan War novel series. In this book's version of events the Federation discovered the Romulans as a non-warp-capable people. Due to the disastrous historical contact with the Duthulhiv pirates which led to the Sundering, the Romulans assumed the worst of the Federation and built a sublight space navy that swarmed and captured the next Federation exploration vessel to approach Romulus. From this they reverse-engineered weapons and deflector shield technology, as well as warp drive. In ENT the Romulans were already a spacefaring people with an interstellar state at the time of first contact, and the Federation did not yet exist. *''The Romulan Way'' and its sequels were also contradicted on the nature of the Remans and Romulus' sister planet Remus by Star Trek Nemesis. In this series they are a different ethnicity of Romulans, and Remus is a verdant, primarily agrarian planet whose inhabitants face racial discrimination from the natives of Romulus. In canon the Remans are a different Vulcanoid species originating from a tidally locked wasteland of a world. Images romulan Way.jpg|Cover image. arrhae.jpg|Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto. romulancraft.jpg|Romulan spacecraft. mccoyRW.jpg|Leonard McCoy. romulus-building.jpg|Romulus. Connections Timeline How Much for Just the Planet?| type2=novel | series2=TOS | subtitle2= | format2=novel | before2=Strangers from the Sky | after2= How Much for Just the Planet? | type3=novel | series3=other | other3=Rihannsu| subtitle3= | format3=novel | before3=My Enemy, My Ally | after3=Swordhunt | typea=novel | author=Diane Duane ----'Peter Morwood | formata=novel | beforea=My Enemy, My Ally ----'''First Star Trek novel| aftera=Spock's World ----'Rules of Engagement | prevpocket=Timetrap | nextpocket=Swordhunt | voyages1=TOSmov | adbefore1=Timetrap | adafter1=Swordhunt | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe6| primary=2276| date1=249 | prevdate1=The Devil's Heart | nextdate1= Exodus | date2=285 | prevdate2= Exodus | nextdate2=The Lost Years | date3=300 | prevdate3= Exodus | nextdate3= Exiles | date4=750 | prevdate4= Exodus | nextdate4=Kahless | date5=846 | prevdate5=Kahless | nextdate5=The Long Night | date6=2153 | prevdate6=Horizon| nextdate6 = The Breach }} External link * category:tOS novels